


Home (Elias/FemaleReader)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Smut, emotional development, single mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina





	Home (Elias/FemaleReader)

‘You know I’m not usually one to complain but it would have been nice to know that plans had changed. A call or even a text. Something. Anyway, I’m off to bed. Good night. Travel safe.’

Locking my phone with more force than necessary, I let it fall with a clack to the coffee table and wiggled back against the couch. I’d sent the kids with my parents for the weekend for nothing. I’d prepped a nice dinner for nothing. I’d gone to the nines to get myself prettied up for nothing.

Tears of annoyance and regret welled up in my eyes and I quickly wiped them away with a sigh. It was stupid to be sad. I knew his schedule was never set in stone. There had been a few times he had to cancel our plans, but he’d always warned me ahead of time. Tonight, nothing.

A part of me worried something had happened to him but there had not been anything online yet, and with his status in the WWE it would have been all over the wrestling news by now.

Another option was that he had chosen to spend his night alone instead of with me, or possibly with another woman. I blanched at the thought. The fact we were nothing more than fuck buddies, and only when he happened to be in the state, made this even harder.

As my thoughts began to run in circles and tear at my already weak confidence, I groaned and slapped a hand over my face, closing my eyes purposefully. I needed to sleep; it was already two in the morning.

…

Fear snagged me tight in its grip as I registered the fact I was being carried. Stilling and catching my breath, I fought through the haze of sleep to question if I was really moving or if it were a waking nightmare. The shh from above and the arm tightening under my knees told me it was real.

“It’s just me. I’m moving you to your bed.”

Elias.

A relieved groan left my lips as I went limp in his arms, dropping my head against his chest.

“You scared the fuck out of me, asshole,” I muttered.

“Sorry, baby.”

My cheeks warmed under the pet name and I buried my face further against his chest. He gave a warning before letting me down onto the bed. My muscles sang thankful praises as I stretched out over the mattress, having cramped from being on the couch for so long.

As my eyes adjusted to the lighting, I watched him undress in the nearly dark room. Even hidden by the shadows, he put on a sight that could rival play girls best issues. His shirt went flying onto the dresser as he pushed down his jeans and stepped out of them.

I slid over once he was down to just his boxers and he wasted no time joining me under the blankets. The moment his arm was around me and holding me to his chest it was like he had never been away.

Pressing a few light kisses along his pectoral muscles, a sigh escaped my nose heavily.

“I’m sorry I was late,” he finally murmured, hand carding loftily through my hair, “They kept me to talk with creative and Hunter, and then traffic was horrible because of all the construction. I tried to send you a message, but I guess my service isn’t the best.”

His explanation made sense, and I felt the last of my animosity towards him draining with every scrape of his short nails against my scalp.

“I was upset. Honestly, I thought you had forgot we had plans or maybe that you’d chosen to go see someone else,” I admitted.

The sting of just saying those words out loud made my heart clench momentarily. I hated remembering that I had no claim over him.

“Are you serious? Why would you think I’d do that?” he questioned.

Biting my lip nervously, I gave a half shrug and rolled my eyes up to meet his curious ones.

I snagged a bit of his beard and tugged gently before saying, “You know you’re sexy as can be. I don’t delude myself into thinking I’m your only lover, so it stands to the possibility that you could easily have chosen another over me tonight.”

A wrinkle formed across his forehead as his brows furrowed. He tsk’d softly and suddenly the hand in my hair gripped tight, pulling my head back slowly while he leaned in. I recognized the lust in his eyes and couldn’t stop a small whimper from escaping.

“You’d be surprised to find out, then, that you’re the only woman in my life right now.”

Teasingly he brushed his lips across mine.

“Really?” I asked softly.

Unbidden hope flared to life in my chest as I flushed out my hand along his jaw, fingers tracing the soft skin above his beard. I leaned up quickly and kissed him hard. His lips were familiar in their warmth and softness, invoking heart racing heat through my body.

My hand left his face to run down his bare chest eagerly, raking through the patches of hair along his skin. I pushed against him until he fell pliable to my silent demand and rolled onto his back. Throwing my leg over his broad hips, I settled down on his waist and rocked my hips playfully.

“Oh baby, don’t tease me,” he groaned lowly.

The timbre of his voice sent shocks down my spine.

“No teasing,” I agreed, “I’ve missed you, this, too much.”

He smirked and slid his hands to my sides, fingers slipping beneath my cinched top and pulling it up. I quickly helped tear it off and flung it aside.

“Fuck, to think I almost missed this. Is it new?”

He fingered the bra in question, earning a slightly shy nod from me. Although I’d long become comfortable with him, I still had the nagging self-conscious thoughts occasionally.

“Bought it when I heard you were coming,” I admitted with a little grin.

“I’m honored.”

His fingers deftly unsnapped the front clasp and I shrugged it off behind me. Before I could bring my hands back to his chest, his palms fleshed out over my breasts.

“Come here,” he growled, one hand sliding around my back and pulling me down.

I gave in to his pull and was rewarded with a light bite to my nipple, tearing a gasp from deep down. Finding his soft hair, I snagged the hair tie and let down his dark locks, tugging in delight as he started suckling on my sensitive flesh.

His tell-tale hardness became obvious against my core and I rolled my hips once more, pulling a shocked noise from us both. The friction eased up some of the boiling need but only for a moment.

I shifted under his direction and hissed as he took my other nipple between his lips. God the things he could do with that mouth!

“Elias,” I whimpered, want obvious in my tone.

He didn’t seem to be as in much of a hurry as I was though, taking his time biting and sucking at my soft globes until I ground against his cock once more.

With a soft pop, he pulled back. I quickly slid down his form and captured his mouth in a frantic kiss. All teeth and tongue, I tried to convey the longing I’d felt over the past few months for him, all at once. Hands pushed up my hips and worked my leggings down.

Reluctantly I pulled away long enough to tug off the clinging fabric, and I had just started on my panties when he jerked me back down.

“Nah, leave those on,” he instructed gruffly, “You look good in them.”

A blush surfaced across my cheeks as his fingers pushed aside the cloth and ran up my slit. I already knew what he was going to say when a cocky smirk came upon his lips but let him speak anyway.

“It never fails to surprise me how wet you get for me.”

“It’s cause I know how good you’ll make me feel,” I replied meekly, attempting to be seductive.

Apparently I hit the nail on the head if his groan was any indication. Suddenly his thick fingers pressed up and into my core, tearing a shuddering moan from my lips as my eyes clenched shut.

“Mmm, how do you stay so fucking tight for me?” he murmured, leaning up until his lips and beard caressed my neck.

“F-Fuck… only yo- ah!”

My words faltered as he curled his fingers just right, my nails scratching down his chest in reaction. His name came out in a cry when he buried his teeth in my throat, surely leaving a bruise and marks with the force behind it. One hand flew up and clung to his hair weakly as he sucked and licked along my neck.

“Only me?” he questioned huskily once his lips were free.

“S-Ssss-Stay tight because I only fuck you,” I panted out shakily as his fingers quickened, “Please, need more. Need your cock. Been so long”

As if flipping a switch, a hair-raising snarl filled the air between us and suddenly I was on my back, his hulking form hovering over as he shoved his boxers down. He grabbed a condom from the nightstand and I easily snagged it from him, winking at his amused grin. His cock jumped slightly as my fingers pushed the rubber down, and the noise he let out had my teeth sinking into my lower lip. I eagerly clung to his broad shoulders as he took his place between my thighs.

The moment he pressed in, his mouth covered mine in a hungry kiss that stole my breath. Tears gathered behind my closed lids as insurmountable bliss washed through my core.

“Fuuuuuck.”

His voice sounded as wrecked as I felt. Going so long without him made each time feel like heaven; a heaven dipped in carnal sin that I never wanted to end. 

Muscles flexing under my hands was the only warning that came before he rolled his hips. Gasping out his name, I arched against him in search for more.

“Don’t go slow,” I urged him, “Please.”

“You want it rough, baby?”

At my frantic agreement, the pace hastened without hesitation. My lip ached between my teeth as I melted against the bed, legs wrapping around his waist as I pulled him in closer.

“Mmm, fuck you feel so good. I’m so lucky to have you, to feel you around me. No one else gets this,” he groaned, forehead resting against mine.

“N-No one! Just you,” I moaned in agreement.

Talking became a useless chore between the building pleasure and the moans of his name escaping like a prayer. All I could focus on was how his grunts and moans filled the room, how perfectly his body fit along mine, how deep he stretched through my core.

My breath caught as his hand slid between our bodies and found my clit. His nose nudged mine, pushing my head back until our lips meshed. Everything combined into a heady cocktail that made my head spin. It was always like this with him; explosive and overwhelming to the point I was in tears once it was over.

“Come for me, baby, come on,” he mumbled against my lips.

Brows furrowing, I slid a hand up into his dark curls and pulled him into a biting kiss, craving the intimacy to combat the raw burning ecstasy. The frustration at being so close and not being able to orgasm yet had a pathetic whine escaping into his mouth.

As if understanding my plight, Elias shifted up onto his knees and hooked one of my legs over his free arm. My head immediately slammed back against the pillows as my entire body arched and twisted. His cock went so deep it borderlined on painful.

“That’s my girl. So good for me, too damn good. Fuck, you’re so beautiful, baby. Let me make you come, just let go for me.”

The bliss started building again, much quicker this time, and I frantically pawed at his forearms in delight, unable to do more than cry his name. Finally, with much awaited relief, everything tipped and bliss went from head to toe rampantly.

“Fuck, Elias, ah!! Ohmygod!”

Suddenly his hands grabbed onto my hips, with such force I knew they would bruise, and he started slamming into my core, chasing his own climax. It unleashed a double load of sensations on my still-blissed out body.

“Fuck!”

My eyes flew open in shock as he fell over me, elbows slamming into the bed by my shoulders, hips rutting his throbbing cock as far as it could fit in my core as my name crossed his lips. My heart skipped a beat at the expression of pure pleasure etched into his face.

When he finally slowed to a stop, I shakily cupped his fluffy beard and led him into a gentle kiss.

“I feel like I need to clear something up,” he said quietly.

Lifting an eyebrow curiously, I asked, “What’s that?”

One hand covered mine before he drew it to his mouth, pressing a few soft kisses while he appeared to collect his thoughts. I began to worry until he let out a little smile.

“I’m not sleeping with anyone else. Haven’t been since the second time we were together, when we decided to make this a regular thing. I see you as more than just a hookup when I’m looking to get laid. I just knew that it’d hard to be in a relationship when I’m constantly on the road, and you’ve got to focus on your kids. I’ve been rethinking it though, and if you’re willing to try it…?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course!” I gasped once I realized what he was asking.

A chaste kiss landed on my forehead before another landed on my nose, then both cheeks, and finally across my lips. I preened under the attention and a happy sigh escaped my lips as I wrapped him up, pulling him into a tight embrace.

“Let’s get cleaned up hmm?”

…

I woke to the feeling of being overwhelmingly hot, and nearly shoved the man against my back away, but was grabbed immediately as kisses rained down across my back shoudlers.

“Good morning.”

A little moan sounded at that, and I had to grin despite the annoyance of being smothered between him and the blankets.

“You always have the sexiest morning voice,” I murmured.

“Mm, do I now? I wish I had more time to explore that kink,” he said with a little chuckle.

Rolling over in his arms, I accepted the light kiss he offered and stretched lazily.

“Gotta get back on the road?” I questioned.

“Yeah, gotta be in Iowa today,” he replied.

I nodded and hooked a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. One turned into two and then his tongue was running along mine.

With a breath of frustration, I let him pull back, a pout on my lips.

“Will I see you before three more months go by?” I asked seriously.

“Yes. I’ll even stay here the next weekend I have off. What’s the point in finally having you as mine if I’m not going to be around? I want this to be a legitimate relationship, baby. I’m jumping in the deep end.”

My heart warmed at the thought, but the thoughts suddenly went south as his beard tickled the skin along my chest and his lips sought out the sweet spot between my shoulder and neck.

“Elias, don’t start what you can’t finish,” I whined.

When his hand slid down my stomach and between my legs, a wanton moan filled the silent room and I spread my thighs instinctively.

“I think I have just enough time for breakfast, if you’re up for it.”

“Fucking smooth talker,” I hissed.

“You know you love this smooth talking mouth,” he bit back gruffly.

Despite embarrassment rearing it ugly head as he pulled the blankets back, I fought it and kept my eyes open just for the sight of his nude body sliding down below mine. When his head ducked down to my core, I couldn’t watch any longer, in disbelief at the sight of his dark curls between my thighs.

“Fuck!”

Stupid amazing man and his stupid amazing tongue!

“If I can have you for breakfast every morning I’m here, I’ll be staying over more often, baby,” he murmured, breaking away from my core just to nip at my inner thigh, “You’re sweeter than any food I can ever find.”

“N-N-Now you’re just try-ah! Trying to embarrass meeee… oh god!”

His rumbling laughter told me that I was right on the mark.

My fighting spirit fled as pleasure boiled back to life and desperation took its place. Hand finding his soft locks, I wound my fingers in the strands and tried relax under his royal treatment; It was hard when my thighs were already shaking and my chest heaving from the bliss he was causing. When he introduced his fingers to the mix, I knew I was close to gone. His big tongue was alarmingly deft with precise movements that almost rivaled the pleasure from his thick digits. I couldn’t help but be embarrassed and turned on by the noises his mouth caused, as if he were a starving man feasting for the first time in days.

Suddenly his teeth found purchase in my sensitive bundle and a whorish moan left my lips, my body nearly snapping in half at the shock of sudden climax. My hips instinctively rocked into his mouth as crippling pleasure tore through my body. He didn’t stop until I was nearly begging him and pushing him away. Climbing over me, his mouth found mine hungrily as let out a deep sigh.

“I hate that I have to leave,” he murmured.

“I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be here when you have time to come back,” I assured him.

With a little groan, he kissed me again and I heard him mumble something about ‘lucky’.

“Can’t wait to be back here,” he admitted with a warm smile, “Be good while I’m gone.”

I stuck out my tongue playfully which earned a gentle swat to my thigh as he pulled away.

Watching him dress and get ready to leave was disheartening. I always hated this part. Walking him to the door was even worse.

After a thorough, toe curling kiss, he went me a wink and headed to the car and I watched him drive away with a floundering heart.

My phone dinging caught me by surprise and I snagged it up from the table after shutting the front door. I was starting to open the notification, from Instagram, when suddenly more and more were flooding in.

“The fuck?!” I muttered.

Finally the app loaded and I was brought to Elias’ page, just to be shown a beautifully filtered photo; From his smile down to my head on his bare chest, the picture was soft and warm, and most importantly showcased our relationship.

Under it the caption read ‘Once a drifter, always a drifter, but it sure is nice to have someone to finally call home @Y/N’.


End file.
